


Stomach Flu

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets the stomach flu, and Alex does his best to help his friend through it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stomach Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Jack, come in the kitchen, I made us breakfast!” Alex yelled from the kitchen as he made two plates of eggs, hash browns and bacon.   
All Time Low were currently off tour, which meant that Alex and Jack were currently living in their shared house that they bought a few years back, deciding that it would be a smart financial move to just share a house, since they spent most of the year on the road.   
On the days that Alex knew he’d want to lock himself in his room to write, he made the two of them breakfast so they could spend some time together before he got super busy. Seconds after he yelled, Alex heard Jack slowly walk through the kitchen, groaning and sounding miserable.  
“Hey, Alex,” Jack weakly said as he walked into the kitchen. He had a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his hair was messier than it usually was in the morning, he had his big glasses on, and his face was a bit pale.  
“You look awful, dude! Are you okay?” Alex asked as Jack slowly walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat.  
“I feel pretty terrible,” Jack admitted, putting his head in his hands. Alex walked over to his friend and put a hand to Jack’s forehead.  
“You feel warm, man,” Alex pointed out, taking a seat next to his bandmate.  
“I’m not surprised, I haven’t felt this sick in a long time,” Jack said, as he wrapped an arm around his stomach.  
“Do you feel, um, nauseous?” Alex anxiously asked, feeling his heartbeat start to increase.  
“A bit, but I’ll try to not throw up, I know that shit freaks you out,” Jack stated, looking up at Alex.  
“I appreciate that, but don’t force yourself not to because of me, that’ll make you feel worse,” Alex cautioned.   
“I just remembered, aren’t you going to spend the majority of the day writing? I can just stay in my room and deal with this on my own, so I don’t bother you or make you anxious,” Jack offered.  
“No, I’ll be fine. I think I’ll push my writing off until tomorrow. You seem pretty sick, so I want to help you, even if it does freak me out some,” Alex decided.  
“As long as you’re sure,” Jack said back.  
“I am. Why don’t you try to drink some water, it might help you feel better,” Alex suggested, quickly putting ice and water into a glass, before handing it to Jack.  
“Thanks, dude,” Jack said, slowly sipping at the water. Alex started to eat his breakfast, deciding that he didn’t want to waste two servings of food.   
Once Alex was about halfway done with his food, he started to notice Jack shifting around some in his chair.  
“Hey, are you okay, man?” Alex cautiously asked.  
“No, I think I’m going to be sick,” Jack said, bringing a hand to his mouth.  
“Oh shit, um, do you need any help?” Alex continued, genuinely unsure of what he could do for his friend. Before Jack could answer, he shot up from his seat, and quickly left the kitchen, in the direction of the bathroom.   
Alex really wanted to go with his friend and help him, but he knew that getting an anxiety attack from being in the bathroom with Jack wouldn’t benefit either of them, so he decided to set up a comfortable spot on the living room couch for Jack, so he could rest there once he was done in the bathroom. Hearing Jack get sick from the bathroom made Alex’s stomach turn some, so he threw away the rest of his food, then went in the living room, and blocked out Jack as best he could while setting up the couch.   
Once Alex was satisfied with what he’d set up, he turned on the TV to drown Jack out even more. Alex sat on the recliner and channel surfed until Jack finally walked into the living room, holding his stomach and shaking.  
“Are you okay?” Alex asked, walking over to Jack so he could help his friend over to the couch.  
“Not really, that was awful. I did try to keep it quiet for you, though,” Jack said as he got comfortable on the couch.  
“I appreciate that, dude. That’s actually why I turned on the TV, but I’m glad that you’re okay for now. What do you want to watch?” Alex asked, quickly changing the subject.  
“Um, anything is fine with me. Would you mind getting me some water?” Jack requested as Alex put on an episode of South Park.  
“Sure, I’ll be right back,” Alex said, walking into the kitchen. He got a fresh glass of water for his friend, then found some anti-nausea medicine in a drawer that he figured would be helpful. Once he had everything, he took it all out to the living room.   
“Okay, here’s some water, and some medicine that will hopefully help your stomach feel a bit better,” Alex said, handing everything to Jack.  
“Thanks, man,” Jack replied. He took the medicine, then slowly started to sip at the water.  
“I think I’m going to get my lyric book, because I can just write out here with you,” Alex decided, getting up and going into his room. He grabbed his song book and his phone from his desk, then went back out to the living room, and took a seat on the recliner.  
“Are you sure that you want to stay out here with me? I don’t want you to get freaked out or anything,” Jack said as Alex opened up his book to the song he’d started working on the night before.  
“I’m sure, you seem miserable, and I know you don’t want to be alone while you’re feeling this bad. I know you’d do the same for me if this were the other way around, so I’m going to do my best to make it work,” Alex promised, smiling at his friend.  
“Thank you, but if it does get to be too much for you, just tell me, and I can try to call Rian or Zack over here to take care of me,” Jack said back.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. You just focus on resting and getting better,” Alex continued. Jack settled back into his spot on the couch and continued to watch what was on the TV. Alex started on the first verse of his new song, carefully deciding how he wanted it to flow.   
After about twenty minutes, Alex had officially finished the first verse and chorus, and decided that he wanted to show it to Jack, in an attempt to cheer him up some. A big smile appeared on Alex’s face as he started to turn around, but it was immediately replaced with a look of concern when he saw Jack holding his stomach, and his eyes tightly shut.  
“Jack, are you alright? I thought that medicine would help by now,” Alex said, shutting his book and walking over to his friend.  
“It definitely didn’t,” Jack choked out.  
“Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Alex asked, starting to feel anxious again.  
“I don’t think I can make it,” Jack replied, sounding embarrassed.  
“Shit, well, hold on for just a minute, I’ll get something for you,” Alex said, frantically getting up and going into the kitchen. He looked around some, then remembered they had a big mixing bowl, so he quickly grabbed it from under the sink, before running back into the living room.   
Jack looked worse now, and Alex knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Alex handed Jack the bowl, then helped him sit up some, and sat down next to him. Almost immediately, Jack started to gag, then started to get sick for the second time that morning.   
Alex shut his eyes and looked away, but put a hand on Jack’s back, desperately wanting to help and comfort his friend. As Jack continued to get sick, Alex was surprised to feel his anxiety start to die down some. Everything that was happening was still freaking him out, but he was so preoccupied with wanting to help his friend, that his fear started to become less prevalent in his mind.   
Eventually, Jack finally stopped getting sick, and leaned back onto the couch.  
“This stomach flu or whatever the fuck this is really blows,” Jack said in a raspy voice.  
“For you and me both, man,” Alex mumbled, trying to calm himself down some.  
“Shit, are you okay? I didn’t even think about that,” Jack stated, sounding concerned.  
“I’m fine. Honestly, I got really worried for you, and it made me forget how freaked out this stuff makes me,” Alex explained.  
“Well, I guess that’s good. I’ll take care of that,” Jack said, referring to the bowl. He took off his blanket to get up, but immediately started to shiver, concerning Alex more.  
“No, you need to rest, I’ll handle this,” Alex decided, putting Jack’s blanket back over him.  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked, sounding surprised.   
“Yeah, it’ll be okay,” Alex promised. He got up and took the bowl to the kitchen, then quickly cleaned it out. Once it was done, Alex brought the bowl back out to the living room for just in case Jack needed it again.  
“All done, that wasn’t a big deal at all!” Alex exclaimed, sounding proud of himself.  
“I’m glad to hear that, and I really do appreciate you trying to help so much,” Jack replied as Alex sat back down on the couch.  
“No problem. You’re my main concern right now, I can tell you feel awful,” Alex said in a sympathetic voice.  
“I haven’t felt this sick in a long time, dude. You can get back to your song if you want, I should be fine for a bit,” Jack offered.  
“I think I’ll stay here with you. Besides, I can write tomorrow,” Alex said back.  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked.  
“I am, I just want to help you today, even if it is a bit much for me,” Alex stated, making them both smile.  
“You’re a great friend, thank you man. I really owe you one,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“You definitely do, but for now, just focus on feeling better,” Alex replied. They both got comfortable, then continued to watch TV, until Jack eventually fell asleep, to Alex’s relief.   
Alex knew that he had a long, anxiety-filled day in front of him, but he would do anything to help his best friend, and this was certainly no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for XxBlurryDiamondxX! I think this is my last story I'm posting until the 20th, because I'm posting something insanely exciting that day, and I want to use this weekend to review it and make sure that it is absolutely perfect! I have a few requests to work on right now, but always feel free to send more in, I always love writing your all's ideas, but it's even more fun now, due to having to stay at home! Also, my semester is almost over, so when I don't have school work anymore, I should be able to write and post even more for you guys! I hope you guys liked this fic, and I'll see you all on the 20th with what I think is my favorite fic I've ever written! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
